Not Wanting To Look Back
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:One night Kagome see's a scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She decided that it's time for revenge. And goes to Sesshomaru...R&R. (Guys I may not have put that stuff bout her going to Sesshomaru for revenge. The reason is, is because I'm way to lazy.XD)
1. Default Chapter

Not Wanting To Look Back  
  
Sakura: Ok! i've decided to make this fic.cuz it's makeing me crazy to not write a good Sesshomaru and Kagome fic.! ok.~Nayou  
  
"Junsui: Um......Why Sesshomaru and Kagome? HOW COME NOT KAGOME AND INUYASHA?!?!?  
  
"Harushi: Whats wrong with those kinds of fics Junsui?  
  
Junsui:You know if you make a fic of Sesshomaru and Kagome. It eventually means it's Inuyasha and Kikiyo T_T.  
  
Sakura: Big baby...It's my fic. But don't worry I just might do something that may surprise you... Alright now time for summary and warnings.~Nayou  
  
*****************************  
  
Warnings: Lemons, Adult Language, Adult Content, And Nudity.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takashi does.  
  
***************************  
  
Summary: Kagome goes out alone one night for a slight walk. And see's Sesshomaru in a tree. Asleep. She starts to leave but... Well youll have to read.  
  
**************************  
  
'AHHH I can't sleep. I'm going for a walk. I can't sleep not after that seen I saw earlier with Inuyasha And Kikyo'. Kagome thought as she carefuly got out of her sleeping bag.' Careful Kagome don't wake Shippo'. She quietly made her way towards the forest.  
  
As she made her way deeper into the forest. She looked into the the trees. She could definatley feel something. She ran to where she felt the power. When she finally got ther she was shocked.'It...It's Sesshomaru. I gotta get Inuyasha he could attack me at any moment. Wait a minute it looks like he's asleep. HOLD UP! WHEN DO DEMONS SLEEP?!?! Well Inuyasha sleeps..I guess demons do sleep..He looks peacefull...Wait a minute what the hell am I doing...I'm...Im walking towards him! GAH KAGOME STOP! S T O P! STOP KAGOME!!!'  
  
Kagome had made her way up the tree. And by Sesshomaru's side.  
  
'Wow..He's so HOT! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING??!!!'.  
  
Then Kagome felt someone grab ahold of her wrist. Kagome gasped and fell. But Sesshomaru was on the ground already and cought her.  
  
"Sess...Sesshomaru...If your going to kill me....Kill me!" Kagome said with tears forming.  
  
She was surprised to feel that Sesshomaru wiped away the tears.  
  
"Whats wrong why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked sounding worried. But made it look like he was merly curious.  
  
Kagome burried her face into his chest and started to cry. She final realived what she was doing and put her head up. "Gomen Nasai. Sesshomaru-Sama. I didn't mean to do that. It's just..You feel like me. You feel the same thing.You feel betrayal and hate and sadness. Ever sense the first time I saw you. I've felt something towards you. I wasn't sure if it was pity, or..." Kagome stopped there for Sesshomaru was kissing her. They finally broke the kiss. "Sess...Sesshomaru what was that?!" Kagome asked blushing like god knows what.  
  
"Kagome ever sense I saw you I fell beeply in love with you. I need you". Sesshomaru eyes never left Kagome's.  
  
"Sesshomaru I...I...I love you to. I want you. I need you. Please take me" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Sesshomaru layed Kagome on the ground and started to remove Kagomes cloths. And removed his as well. Then started to plant butterfly kisses on Kagome. Going down to her breast and started to suck them. Makeing Kagome moan with pleasure. Then he went down..Down even more. And stoped at her womanhod. Then placed his mouth in are started to taste her. It made Kagome moan uncontrolubly.   
  
(Did I spell that right?~Nayou).   
  
"Sess..Sesshomaru...Please I." Kagome said between breaths.  
  
"You What?" he asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Please Come Inside of me. Come inside of me!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"As you wish" Sesshomaru positioned himself. Then thrust inside of her. Kagome screamed out like she was dieing. It hurt so much. Sesshomaru first went slow into her. But when he heard Kagome moan louder he went faster. Until he lost all control and went into his youkai speed. Kagome climaxed. Then Sesshomaru clixaed also. He then picked up Kagome and her cloths and brought her to the hot springs.  
  
*****************************MORNING******  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME WAKE UP!" called Miroku's voice.  
  
"Wha...Sesshomaru?" Kagome said ah she was starting to wake up.  
  
"SESSHOMARU?!!?" Inuyasha yelled.And it definatly woke Kagome.  
  
"AHHH!!!!! WHAT ARE ALL YOU GUYS DOING HERE!!! LEAVE!!!! I'M NAKED!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she started to throw rocks at Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Just go back to camp without me. I'll be there in a minute" Kagome said to Sango as Sango started to walk off.   
  
This little Kitsune just sat there stareing at Kagome.  
  
"Whats wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked happily.  
  
"Kagome what happened between you and Sesshomaru last night?" Shippo sked.  
  
"Listen Shippo don't tell anyone I met Sesshomaru last night." Kagome said. Then Shippo nodded.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" KAgome and Shippo heard there friends call for them. When Shippo and Kagome got there. They were shocked to see a certain person there.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sakura: THATS ALL FOR THAT EPISODE...um I mean Chaptor. Hope ya'll liked it. Sense I put a short lemon in it. Please Review. And maybe I'll let Sesshomaru go from under my bed. heh heh heh.  
  
Junsui: Baka....  
  
Harushi: *nods*  
  
Nuriko: Sakura are you going to bed anytime soon?  
  
Sakura: NURIKO GO BACK TO BED! I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!  
  
Nuriko: Yes mam.  
  
Sesshomaru: Please let me go.....HELP!!!!!  
  
Sakura: MUHAHAHAHA YOU SHALL NEVER GO!!!!  
  
Harushi: I'll save you!  
  
Sakura: LOOK HARUSHI SONIC!  
  
Harushi: SONIC WHER?!!?!? *starts looking for sonic*  
  
Junsui: Ya know she's smarter than you. Why do you use her love for Sonic like that?!  
  
Sakura: Cuz I can. And ya know I can make you sound stupid. This Is MY fic ya know. Ok I'm going to do everyone a favor. If anyone can tell me Sesshomaru's Inuyasha's and Miroku's and Kagome's name in Chinese. Then you will be in a chaptor or two. Depnding on who you give me the name of.OK? Does sound good to everyone?! Ok good!  
  
Junsui: Ya know it's almost impssible to find out there name in Chinese. But hey I give crdit to people who try.  
  
Harushi: *Is still looking for Sonic*  
  
Sakura/Junsui: o.o o.O O.o O.O  
  
Sakura: Baka  
  
Everyone (cept for Sesshomaru who has a cover tied to his mouth: BYE BYE! JA NE! And REVIEW!  
  
Sakura: Remember. It dosen't matter if your the smartest. It doesn't matter if you get your whole education. It only matter's if you live your life to the fullest. Remember humans only have a short time to live on earth so live your life to the fullest. 


	2. New Friends

Sakura: AHHH! Leave me alone! I don't care if I have other fis that need tending to! But hey I got so many ideas for fanfics. And if your nice. I'll update.....if your not well......SCREW YOU!!!!!  
  
Junsui: You shouldn't say that...it sounds wrong.  
  
Sakura: *mumblez*....  
  
Junsui: What did you say?  
  
Sakura: I said....OSUWARI!!!!!!  
  
Junsui: AHH! *bam* *spell wears off* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!  
  
Sakura: You deserved it! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Junsui: Feh! Whatever.........it's not like anyone likes your fics.  
  
Harushi: *who is sitting there eating rice crackers and watching the whole thing*  
  
Sakura: YOU STARTED THIS!  
  
Junsui: NOT YOU DID!  
  
Sakura: YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS!!!!  
  
Junsui: YOU DID!  
  
Sakura/Junsui: HARUSHI WHO STARTED THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Harushi: Hey I have nothing but respect and peace for the both of you.......i'm not gonna start to pick sides.  
  
Sakura/Junsuui: Grrrrrr........  
  
Sakura: Let me get on with the fic!  
  
Jusnui: FINE!  
  
Sakura: FINE!  
  
*they turn thier backs*  
  
Junsui: Humph  
  
Sakura: Humph. Gomen all but this chaptor will kinda have nothing to do witht the fic. But you see it does. It explains the real plot of the story. If you are confused please tell me....review..and it will go a little farthur then I planned but go with the flow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warning/Disclamior/and summary: GO TO THE DAMN FIRST CHAPTOR I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time  
  
This little Kitsune just sat there stareing at Kagome.  
  
"Whats wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked happily.  
  
"Kagome what happened between you and Sesshomaru last night?" Shippo sked.  
  
"Listen Shippo don't tell anyone I met Sesshomaru last night." Kagome said. Then Shippo nodded.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" KAgome and Shippo heard there friends call for them. When Shippo and Kagome got there. They were shocked to see a certain person there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RIN!" Kagome and and Shippou called out. For a girl with her three compainions.  
  
The youngest looking one had her hair in a pony tail and wearing a chinese dress. Designed with a black dragon. Her dress was red with red, black, and green gems on it. Her dress was short.Much to the same length of Kagomes school uniform.She had a a sword on her side and some kind of weapon tied to her back.  
  
The other girl wore a fighters outfit. (Much like Tamahome's in Fushigi Yuugi) While she also had a sword tied to her.  
  
While the other had nothing on mut black on. With a black cloak and her hair was about the length of Mirokus hair. (No Tail)  
  
"I pressume you are Kagome the reincarnation os the Miko Kikyo. I shall kill you!" Said the youngest one. "My name is Sakura. Remember it well for it will be the last thing you will remember..IN DEATH!" Yelled Sakura.  
  
"Wait why do you want to kill me? Is it because I have shikon shards?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Like I would need those things to make me strong! I want revenge....Kikyo killed my mother. She killed my mother because my mother had stolen the Shikon No Tama. That evil bitch (I don't mean that like she's a female dog..I'M A WOLF DEMON!) kikyo killed my mother. My mother needed the Shikon No Tama! AND NOW THAT KIKYO IS GONE! I guess i'll have to take it out on you!" Sakura yelled as she ran to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha charged and blocked Sakura's attack. "What...just because Kikyo killed your mother you want to kill Kagome? FUCK NO! Your mother was probally weak so she needed the Shikon No Tama to make herself stronger" Inuyasha said as he started to take Tetsaiga.  
  
"Grrr! DON'T EVER INSULT MY MOTHER!" Yelled Sakura as she got ready to attack. " BROKEN HEARTS!" Sakura put her hand forward and black hearts started to form and raced their way toward Inuyasha and hit the Tetsaiga. And inuyasha got moved back.  
  
"WHAT?! He forged the Tetsaiga!"Said Kagome.  
  
"Listen Kagome. If you want Rin's safety then come over here and accept your death. Or the young one dies!" Said Sakura as she smirked.  
  
"Sakura do you think this is really neccasary? Asked the fughter.  
  
"Of course it is Junsui! I want revenge!" Sakura yelled at her companion.  
  
"WELL YOUR BEING STUPID ABOUT!" Said Junsui.  
  
"I'M WHAT?!!?!?" Sakura turned her attention to fer companion.  
  
"You heard me! Your being stupid about attacking them like that out of no where! And takeing a child hostage!" Said jusnui in almost a yelling voice.  
  
"Why I oughta!" The girls started to fight.  
  
"Um.....Hey werent you just with me?" asked Inuyasha..  
  
"SHUT UP!!! DOG-CRAP! YOU MUT!" Yelled Sakura.  
  
"Did you just call me a mut?!" said Inuyasha!  
  
"No that would be an insult to all dogs..YOU SMELL MUCH WORSE!" said Sakura.  
  
"Wait a minute I've heard the before. Thats the same thing Kouga said. Then that must mean that your a wolf demon!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Wow you idiots finally notice. Stupid humans" said Sakura.  
  
"Wait a minute! Sakura DOES THAT MEAN THAT I SMELL WORSE! And plus you shouldn't say that your only HALF wolf demon" said Junsui.  
  
"What do you care?" Sakura mocked Junsui.  
  
"Why you little!" Junsui was about to attack Sakura.  
  
"Osuwari!" Sakura said simply.  
  
*Bam* "Ohhh" Junsui said in the dirt.  
  
"Whoa where she learn to do that. I thought I was the only person in the world who can do that to a dog demon" said Kagome.  
  
"Hey you stop your friends from fighting" Inuyasha said to the girl wearing black.  
  
"My name is Harushi..And I shall do no such thing for you...But I will stop it so we can sort things out. Alright you two stop.....STOP YOU TWO BAKAS!" Harushi said.  
  
"Feh" said the towo girls.  
  
~~~~~~~After the fight~~~~~  
  
"So Sakura why did your mother need the Shikon No Tama?" Asked Kagome. As she held Rin closely hoping that Sesshomaru would come and take her to safety.  
  
"My mother was demon you see. She was a great ruler. But you see she became very very weak and ill. So she looked for a source of power. When she heard about the Shikon No Tama. She tried to take it for her. You see at that time I was still a baby. And my mother didn't have enough power to support me herself and my family. My sister's would have been able to take care of us. But you see they also came down ill. So the only people who could take care of me was my two friends Harushi, and Junsui. We were very young at the time so we couldn't really defend our sleves. We knew what happened to my mother. She died by the arrow my that bitch Kikyo. We have the power to see what others see. And has happened to others. Like for instatance you Inuyasha we see something you haven't told your friends. And also you Kagome. Don't worry you two we wont tell". Said Sakura.  
  
"Um Sakura no offense but I would like to know how you girls could contain your beauty. I mean Kikyo's death was over 50 years ago" said Kagome.  
  
"Are you trying to say that we are old?!" Screamed Sakura.  
  
"No no no" Kagome tryd to say.  
  
"Well when Sakura's mother died mother died she put a spell on her family. Me and Harushi are also like family so she put a spell on us for the family to sleep for 50 years. Thats why we can contain our beauty" explained Junsui.  
  
"Oh well.One of you girls will please do the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked as he held Sakura's hand.Sakura pinched his hand and lookd earatated.  
  
"Sorry perv but I'm on hold for someone" Sakura said as she slapped Miroku away. (He on ground now)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night Time ((Hmmm If I wasn't on hold for someone I would have taken Miroku's offer XD)  
  
"Hey Inuyasha why don't you take a rest tonight I'll keep watch for ya. It's the least we can do for ya" said sakura.  
  
"I thought you said YOU were going to watch the camp tonight" Inuyahs said.As he looked down at everyone."Your little friends are asleep. And you said WE" Inuyasha said in almost a yelling voice.  
  
"That's right I did say We" Sakura said as she she took two animal looking things out. One was fox demon. very small aout the same size as Kirara. And the fox had a gem also had green eyes. on it's forhead. The other was a cat demon it looked much like Kirara but it was a different color it was gray with red eyes. And it also had a gem on t's forhead. "Come on you two wake up. You've been asleep for long enough. Kitsune, Neko.....WAKE THE HELL UP!" Sakura yelled as the two demons fell from the tree she was in to the ground.  
  
"Ow! Princess Sakura did you really have to do that?!!?!" Said Kitsune. (They talk through there gems).  
  
"Yes I had to! If I didn't you two wouldn't be awake to guard the place while I relax" Sakura said as she pushed Inuyasha out of the tree.  
  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha yelled. As he woke up the entire camp.  
  
"Ahh....Whats going on? What's with all the noise?" asked Kagome in a very sleepy voice.  
  
"Feh! Sakura over there pushed me out of the tree and she made all the racket!" Inuyasha satarted to yell.  
  
"Really well I didn't hear her I heard You Inuyasha" said Miroku.  
  
"INUYASHA I DID NO SUCH THING! I'll I did was say for you to get some sleep and me and my two pets would take watch for tonight!" Sakura said as she jumped down fromthe tree.  
  
"Pets?" Sango asked as she look around.  
  
"Kitsune, Neko....WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDEING!?!?" Sakura started look around.  
  
"Um are these two the ones your looking for" Kagome asked as she held up two little demons.  
  
"Ahh. there you are......come on you two...take watch.....I can see it in Kagome's eyes that she needs to talk to me about something...Come Kagome we shall talk..." Sakura said as she threw Kitsune and Neko in the tree.  
  
The two girls left the camp but no before they had to warn Inuyasha no to follow or else.  
  
"So Kagome what do you wish to talk about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura I need your help to get rid of someone....That person is Kikyo" Kagome said...  
  
"WHAT?!KIKYO IS ALIVE?!! But I heard she died 50 years ago!" Sakura said in a very shocked and angry voice.  
  
"Yes but a few months ago an evil demon brought Kikyo back to life. And I need help for revenge....I've already got Sesshomaru-Sama to help but I need more people...Kikyo is to strong for one miko and a demon lord....I need someoen who has experience in killinig Miko's...I was hoping you could help me" Kagome explained.  
  
"Ok i'll help you...But tell me why do you want to kill Kikyo....you are her reincarnation aren't you?" Sakura asked as she became cosious.  
  
"Well you see I was in love with Inuyasha but the other night I was him and Kikyo and they were....they were....makeing love" Kagome said as tears started to form in her eyes..Soon they flow uncontrolably.  
  
"Shhhh...Come you mustn't cry...you've found another you love right" Sakura said as she held Kagome close to her. All Kagome could do was cry and nod. "Well then don't think about Inuyasha as the one in your heart. If you have another...Dn't worry...i'll help you take revenge. And not because I want to kill Kikyo for myslef...Because Kagome we have formed a friendship and don't like my friends heart broken...Don't worry we will kill her" Sakura said as she wiped away Kagome's tears and they started to walk back to camp.  
  
What they didn't know was that a certain someone was watching the whole thing.And that person started to chuckle."Ha ha ha ha....So she was it? Well I guess I'll have to kill her sooner then I planned and her little friend" Kikyo chuckled the words out then flew away with her soul catchers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH THAT CHAPTOR!!!!! FINALLY!  
  
Junsui: YOU PUT US IN THE FIC?!!? AND YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!  
  
Harushi: Personally I liked the way I was put into the fic......  
  
"Junsui: EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!  
  
SAkura: Take a chill pill! I tryed the best I could to make you the way I know you!  
  
Junsui: Feh! AND YOU OSUWARI ME!  
  
Sakura: Well you deserved it! Like Now for instance! OSUWARI!  
  
Junsui: *bam*  
  
Sakura: WEll I better leave before the spell wears off...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! JA NE!!!!  
  
Junsui: I'M GONNA GET YOU!  
  
SAkura: HELP! 


End file.
